Make a stand
by MASTERMIND360
Summary: What if the Elemental split does not make Boboiboy weaker against Retak'ka? This story is alternate version of BBB movie 2 about all Boboiboy elements fought Retak'ka T rated for violence and language.


**MASTERMIND360, here, I am back making Boboiboy stories.**

**I was supposed to do this last week or so, but due to laziness, I don't feel like it.**

**Anyway, this story is an alternate ending. If Boboiboy's powers remained strong when splitting, then it would've been more epic at the same time. Let's see um…Boboiboy thunderstorm, Thorn, Blaze and Ice are the attackers, while Boboiboy earthquake, Cyclone and Solar are the defense in case when their attacks went to shit.**

**This story is almost similar to the story on wattpad; Second chance. With the Boboiboy elements have traveled back in time after their final blow on Retak'ka have consumed them all. I'm trying my best to make it different, so it doesn't look like I'm stealing his idea that much. Go check it out on Wattpad if you want to.**

**Warning: This story contains violence, blood, and a violent near death experience. If the level of violence of this story is too much for you, then don't read it!**

* * *

The battle in TAPOPS station went wrong. Why? Coz the mighty Retak'ka had become stronger after Boboiboy Solar's super-saiyan style attack on him, didn't do but less damage on him. Also he had his grip on Boboiboy Solar, and was about to do something shocking in their eyes.

Suddenly…An earth pillar appears and hits Retak'ka, and smashing him to the wall thus saving Boboiboy Solar from the mighty alien's great strength, he possessed.

"Solar! Are you alright?!" Boboiboy Thorn said while hugging the upgrade form of the light element.

"I'm fine…I can't…breathe…!"

Then they noticed their ship had start working.

"Boboiboy, we need to get out of here now! Bring Fang, Yaya and Ying, here as well!" Ochobot ordered. Then the thunderstorm element nodded, and shifted in a speed of light to their fallen friends, and picks them up inside the ship. The other 4 Boboiboy elements followed suit.

Boboiboy merged back into one and realized that they have left the others. "Wait, what about the others?!"

"Koko Ci said we need to leave now! He also said that's an order!" Gopal said.

"But we can't just leave them here! Who knows what he'll do to others if we leave!" Boboiboy shot back. Then his power watch started ringing, and it was his commander Koko Ci.

"Enough, Boboiboy, we do what we do to survive! Now go! We'll be alright!" Then the commander of TAPOPS hung up.

"Well Boboiboy? It's now or never." Ochobot said.

Then he nodded knowing that his commander was right, and he can't defied, that.

They were about to teleport away. But unknown to them, Retak'ka had summoned his Gamma binds and ties himself to the ship, which no one noticed. However he planned something to slow them down.

"I'm going to end this man's whole career!" Then his hand started glowing and causing to damage the ship.

Then the ship is starting to lose altitude. Captain Papa tries his best to keep the ship steady while holding his sleepy daughter. Gopal and Ochobot are holding unto their seats as tight as they could, Boboiboy had transform into Thorn, tying his fallen friends with his binds, in order to keep them steady.

"We're going to fall! Ochobot, open a portal, now!" Boboiboy instructed.

"Power Teleportation" Then a portal appeared in front of them as they go to the other side of the portal. They instantly recognized that, they were back on earth. However Boboiboy quickly tell that were going to hit at the park!

They brace for impact, as the ship hit hard on the ground!

Few minutes later, they got up and none of them were injured. Boboiboy thorn returned into his normal form and took noticed that his friends have regained conscious and look around their surroundings.

"What…happen…why does it look like we've had a dangerous landing?" Fang asked, trying to get up on his feet.

"What does it look like?! We're back on earth and we still got a problem!" Gopal shouted.

"Boboiboy!"

It was his granddad, Tok Aba. Boboiboy quickly went out of the ship, and saw that they were indeed back on earth and his granddad, Tok Aba look shocked to his own grandson covered with dirt and bruises.

"What happen, Boboiboy?!" He asked, hugging his own grandson in panic. "You're gonna give me a heart attack!"

"Well…"

"Well…I ain't done with you…Boboiboy…" The familiar sinister voice said behind the group.

They turn around and it was Retak'ka, the others back away from him, knowing that they'll be defeat in a split second.

"How dare you Retak'ka?!" Boboiboy demanded wanting to kill Retak'ka for good.

"You're still fierce, huh? Hmm, I am…inevitable…Boboiboy." Retak'Ka said in a dark tone.

"Hey, do you think we're avengers to you?" Gopal asked.

"Hmph! Give up my powers to me, Boboiboy! And die forever and never come back…"

"That's it! Boboiboy-Penta-"

"Didn't I tell you earlier, Boboiboy? Splitting will only make my elemental powers weak and pathetic!" Retak'ka shot.

Boboiboy gasped, and flashpack of what Retak'ka told the solar side of him. "Splitting only makes your elemental powers weak!" He shrugged it off in frustration and stand on his ground. "I will never give up!"

"As you wished…Coz I am going to destroy EVERYTHING YOU HAVE IN THIS PATHETIC PLANET!" He yelled and laughed. "I'll be seeing you, Boboiboy while I cause MASSIVE DESTRUCTION!" Then he disappeared in a blink of an eye, and disappeared in dust.

"We need to stop him now!" Boboiboy said.

"Well it looks like you'll be the only one to defeat him, Boboiboy. Since he once possessed your powers and you must end this." Tok Aba said.

"Honestly, I don't know how to defeat him, Tok Aba. He said that using the elemental split will make me weaker. And if I split into seven, then I'll become way more weak and unable to stop him!"

"That's not true, Boboiboy! Remember, your elemental split is your ultimate power! He only said it, coz he knew that you'll easily defeated him after you split, and since he react quick by activating his Gamma drain power, to survive your solar attack! So don't believe that lie, you can still defeat him! And since he has become stronger, it looks like you need to use the hepta split!" Ochobot said, making Boboiboy felt a bit better.

"You're truly right, Ochobot." Boboiboy said. Then they hear an explosion from afar, and it come from the city.

"Oh no, Retak'ka is causing havoc in the city!" Yaya exclaimed.

"It looks like we have to fight and try not to die on this one!" Fang said.

"No! You guys have to evacuate everyone their as much as you can, while I look around for Retak'ka!" Boboiboy said. And dash away in a speed of light.

"Boboiboy's right! We need to save others, now!" Ying shouted, and the rest followed suit.

In the city is nothing but, buildings on fire, dead bodies with blood spilled from them, and burnt cars as well, Retak'ka had just murdered a schoolgirl, and threw her body at the burnt car. He took noticed a woman huddling her two children, he scoff and does his super-saiyan shot at them (Coz in my opinion Super Saiyan and Solar are the same, feel free to correct me) thus killing them instantly.

He took noticed few businessmen hiding behind a truck, he activate his super-saiyan shot and killed them as well. He laughed maniac, and killed family members, teenagers, and another group of SWAT team. Then he looked at another schoolgirl was injured badly by his rampage, ready to end her life, Retak'ka was about to unleash his powerful super-saiyan attack…

"**Enough!**" A fiery of fire punched him in the gut thus pushing him afar from the schoolgirl and landed on his feet. He quickly familiarized the figure to be Boboiboy but in his Blaze form.

"Don't you dare kill more and more people in this earth!" Boboiboy blaze shouted.

"Finally, you came, and since you want to fight, BE MY GUEST!"

_"Thunderstorm Strike_" A red lighting struck the murderous villain thus pushing him a bit further from them.

Boboiboy Thunderstorm stood beside Boboiboy blaze and readied his thunder twin blades. Retak'ka felt something on the ground a sudden rock had trap him as well. It was Boboiboy Earthquake, who trapped with his earth trap. Then suddenly, a big metal object being lift by Boboiboy Thorn's binding vines and slam right into Retak'ka, thus sending him to crash into a building.

"Winner, winner, chicken dinner…!" Boboiboy Thorn exclaimed while forming devil horn sign with his fingers.

Retak'ka stood up, and noticed that, Boboiboy Ice, Cyclone and Solar appeared in front of him, along with the other elements.

"It seems that you have forgotten what trouble of the split will do to you." Retak'ka said.

"What you said it's a lie, Retak'ka! The elemental split is our ultimate power! We will make a stand once and for all!" Boboiboy Earthquake.

"You're asking for it, motherfucker!" Blaze cursed.

"It is time to murder you!" Thunderstorm shouted.

"You think you can murder me?! In your dreams…!" Retak'ka shot back.

Then the ultimate battle between the Boboiboy elements and Retak'ka, begins! Who will win?

Meanwhile, the rest of the gang are evacuating everyone, aiding them to leave the area, aiding injured people and so on!

"I got a bad feeling that Boboiboy might have not defeated him!" Gopal said.

"Don't be so doubtful, Gopal! We need to be sure that everyone were safe and sound!" Ying shouted.

"She's right, he can't give up and he'll never will! He's always willing to risk his life for everything here!" Yaya said. "Plus, I prayed that Boboiboy can win this time, and don't give up hope!"

"Guys, me and Ying will go in there and get some other people out of here! Yaya and Gopal, you guys stay here and make sure that the evacuation exit is still secured!" Fang ordered. He and Ying sprint into the devastating city while Yaya and Gopal just stand there shouting to let people know that they were going to the evacuation center.

Fang and Ying, escorted more and more people to evacuation path. Fang saved few people from being exploded by many explosions, Ying rescued few people inside in a burning building, she slow down time and pushed everyone out of the building before it explode.

After 10 minutes they regroup to the other two, and catch their breath.

"Is that all of them?" Gopal asked, hoping that they have evacuated enough people.

"I think so, during our search, we saw dead bodies lying on the ground, corpse, are burning by fire, people being crushed by cement. This is one of the worst situations I have to stop it!" Fang said.

"I know, I'm beat, what about Boboiboy?" Ying asked.

"I don't know…I think we need to help him." Yaya whispered.

Then they noticed a big meteor hitting in the ground, implying that Boboiboy was still alive and fighting Retak'ka.

"Well that was Boboiboy, so can't we just watch him fight?" Gopal asked in fright.

"No! We're not gonna watch him fight! We have to help Boboiboy!" Ying shouted.

"Guys, wait! You don't know how dangerous his powers could be! Last time ochobot warned us that when Boboiboy uses his full power against strong enemies, we should not interfere, otherwise he'll end up hurting us on purpose!" Fang exclaimed.

"He's right, but what should we do?" Yaya asked. Then fire was spreading even faster.

"We need to get away from the fire!"

"But what about Boboiboy..?"

"We just have to pray, that he manage to stay alive and did not get hurt!" Yaya said.

Then the group left to see how many people were already evacuated in the evacuation center, while Boboiboy stays and fights Retak'ka.

The fight between the elements and Retak'ka, have gone wildfire. Retak'ka was walking towards to any element who tries to attack him.

_"Thunder-twin blade throw"_ Thunderstorm pulled his thunder twin blades and both hilts of the thunder twin blade, were attached by chains, he threw one blade at Retak'ka and slashed him in the chest. With enough strength, Retak;ka pulled the blade to get Thunderstorm close to him and performs a super-saiyan strike on him, thus sending him to hit a wall of a building.

_"Stunning leaf shuriken_" Boboiboy thorn throws it at Retak'ka, hoping to immobilize him, but it quickly burnt into dust as soon as it hits the alien. He then shoots saiyan energy from his eyes to the thorn element.

_"Woven leaf barrier_" However, his leaf element ain't that strong as the beam breaks through and knocked him out.

"I'mma freeze you, fucker!" Boboiboy Ice summoned his new weapon; Ice bow and Ice arrow. He shoots the arrows at him but Retak'ka shifted in a speed of light and struck the ice element in the gut and he landed pretty hard on the wall.

Boboiboy Blaze was in rage as hell. He summoned his blazing chakrams and was about to throw at him, but he quickly realized the last time his deadly weapons don't work on him but he had to try something! Then he threw at him again, but like last time, Retak'ka catch them and break them into pieces.

And next, he struck Blaze with his super-saiyan. And now is Boboiboy earthquake's turn.

"You may realize that I lied to you about the elemental split. But what good will do if you're unable to defeat me?" He smirked evilly at him, Boboiboy earthquake knew he can't give up, so he must fight.

But before he could, he was being held on the neck by Retak'ka, and was about to absorb his power.

"Any last words…Boboiboy…?"

"You…will…never…win…!"

But before he could absorb Earthquake's power, a sudden Tornado drill strike him in the gut and sending him very afar from them. Earthquake, get up on his feet and catch his breath.

"C'mon, it's time to end this." Boboiboy cyclone said.

Then all elements are 'bout to bounce back! Thunderstorm stood up and readied his weapons and dashed to Retak'ka.

**"Thunderstorm-sliced and diced slash**" He strike him again with a powerful slice and dice style and it's doing a lot of damage on him.

_"Fire breathe_" Boboiboy Blaze once again, breaths fire from his mouth, along with Cyclone's "Cyclone rush" to burn him alive.

"_Ice arrow attack"_ Boboiboy ice shoot ice arrows by his ice bow and one of the arrows successfully hit Retak'ka and seizing the powerful wildfire combo attack."

_"Crystal Golem_" He summoned a crystal version of the earth golem and controls it to PUNCH Retak'ka in the body and flew him to the ground!

_"Binding vines_" Boboiboy thorn used his ironed grip vines to carry a large metal object and CRUSHED Retak'ka VERY afar so hard that made him to the gas station and exploded.

Then it was Boboiboy Solar's turn. Solar leap to the destroyed gas station and where Retak'ka landed, Solar closed his eyes, and let all power from the sun to consume him as he become to be much, much, much stronger as he concentrates.

"I'm going to end this man's whole career!"

"_Super-Saiyan…Eclipse…blast_…**MAXIMUM! ! ! !"** Then the powerful Solar attack burst from his hands folding each other, powerful as an ultimate super-saiyan attack! It hits Retak'ka and he is unable to absorb this powerful attack since it was too much and powerful to him.

…Then finally, everything went white…

Everyone went back to the city and look around and all buildings and streets are still destroyed but what surprised them all, a familiar figure with the orange hat walk towards the huge crowd of people. His friends gasp that Boboiboy somehow defeated Retak'ka.

Boboiboy had survived… Boboiboy saved the day…Boboiboy had finally…won!

_The end_

* * *

**What do you think? I don't have much time to write the ending in more detailed coz of strict brothers and all that. But anyway I hope you were all satisfied by all this, and stay coolio! Peace!**


End file.
